Cordy's Final Goodbye
by Kimmers
Summary: Her Final Goobye


Title: Cordy's Final goodbye  
  
Author: Kimmers.  
  
Posted: AO RT Zan's Place  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Email: Kimmers1981dart.net.au  
  
Category: Friendship  
  
Content:  
  
Summary: Saying goodbye  
  
Spoilers: Season finale  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made. (Or:'not mine, don't sue' )  
  
Distribution: Anywhere and everywhere just ask.  
  
Notes: One of my first in a new Style  
  
Feedback: Yes please as always Love it.  
  
"You did the right thing you know that right?"  
  
Angel turned around as a shadow steps out of the trees, "No because if I had done the right thing I wouldn't have acted on my feelings for Nina so quickly after you."  
  
"Angel I know you love me and will always love me, but you can't mourn me forever Nina gave you a chance and right now she's better off safe than here," Cordy said.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this Cor, not without you."  
  
Cordy walked up to Angel and palmed his face, "Angel you can and will do this, and just like you've always done I have faith in you. Because Angel you're my heart and my soul."  
  
"What good is that, I have a perment soul and I loose my heart by losing you?"  
  
Cordy stepped away and smiled, "When did you get so corny?"  
  
"Lorne is rubbing off on me I think."  
  
"They will believe you Angel maybe not at first but after time they will believe and understand why you've done this."  
  
Angel turned away from her, "But it won't bring you back will it?"  
  
"Nothing will bring me back Angel and nothing will bring Fred back we have a life a new destiny now and as sad as it is that Destiny doesn't include you guys. As much as we want it to include you it doesn't," Cordy replied.  
  
"I love you Cor more than I have ever loved anyone else you know that right?" Angel asked.  
  
"Don't worry big guy I know it, and don't worry I will be back when you need me," Cordy said as she disappeared.  
  
"Don't pretend like you don't know who I am, because I have known you since you were a baby and also he told me what happened, that and I peep every now and again," Cordy said.  
  
Connor looked up from his books, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised no one ever really dies do they?"  
  
"Nah not really, your mother loves you."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
Cordy smiled, "Because she asked me to tell you that, Fred Darla and I have formed out own little posse in the other realm and we are doing well."  
  
"I can just imagine you wreaking havoc," Connor smiled.  
  
Cordy slaps him across the head, "Now remember young man your not really eighteen your only Three according to real time."  
  
"Funny so what do you want?"  
  
"His going to need help, his going to need support and I know that in some way you can give that to him."  
  
Connor nodded his head, "He made the right choice, I don't' hate him for what he did. Giving me up must've been the hardest thing his ever done."  
  
"Giving us up Connor, we were the reason that he took this deal to save our lives, but it didn't go according to plan. I am glad that you have a real life and a nice looking taste in women if I do say so myself," Cordy laughed.  
  
Connor shrugged, "Hey what can I say I am my father's son."  
  
"Don't you dare develop a fetish for blondes or else I am coming back to Haunt you," Cordy warned.  
  
"Weren't you a blonde once?" Connor.  
  
Cordy glared at the boy, knowing that he was right Angel had made the right descion, she kissed his check and then stepped back into the shadows.  
  
Xander sat reading his book.  
  
"You know unless you experience that first hand it's not going to make a difference reading a book, "Cordy said.  
  
Xander jumped up startled when he saw Cordy standing there, "what even in death your going to haunt me?"  
  
"Please I have better things to do with my time; I just wanted a chance to say thanks."  
  
"Thanks for what?"  
  
"For seeing the real me at a time when I needed it, for seeing through the act."  
  
"I don't know how much I did see."  
  
Cordy smiled, "You saw and gave me more than you will ever know, and you were one of the first people who accepted me for who I am."  
  
"Why are you here now?"  
  
"Because it's time for me to go."  
  
"Go where?" Xander asked.  
  
Cordy shrugged, "Where ever they send me."  
  
"Does Angel know that you're visiting me?"  
  
"Nah but then again he has his own stuff to deal with right now."  
  
Xander moved towards her and hugged her, "you never were really Queen C you know that right?"  
  
Cordy smiled as she kissed him on the forehead, "Send my love and well wishes to everyone."  
  
Xander watched with sadness as his friend left.  
  
"They don't need you anymore," Cordy said as she watched Buffy sit on the sofa.  
  
"Doesn't anyone ever just die around here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hey we grew up on a hell mouth remember."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Because you need to accept something that I know Angel and Spike have accepted."  
  
Buffy frowned, "What's that?"  
  
"You three don't need each other you will find love one day just not with them."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I found love with Angel and he will find it again, and you and the immortal from all sights are hot and heavy."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows, "You die and become a peeping tom?"  
  
"Well not juts me, Doyle, Darla and Fred were watching the moves on the couch last week too. You know that Dawn or Andrew could've walked in at any moment right?"  
  
Buffy picked up the cushion and threw it Cordy who caught it, "Look stay out of my private moments there are some secrets that a girl likes to keep."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"You think I will need it?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Maybe but then again maybe not but just know that you will always have your friends and loved ones," Cordy said as she walked back into the shadows.  
  
Three pairs of eyes caught Cordy's as she walked into the room.  
  
"All done with?" Doyle asked.  
  
"Yeah all done with said my goodbyes," Cordy said sadly.  
  
"They will come through this, the powers want them to survive this and they have a lot to look forward too," Darla said as she hugged a women who had become her friend.  
  
Cordy smiled and hugged her back, Fred joined the girls.  
  
Doyle groaned, "Please after all my hard work I get stuck with a bunch of sappy women.  
  
The three turn and look at him, they share a smile before grabbing him and wrapping there arms around him.  
  
THE END 


End file.
